one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: Homura Akemi vs Sakuya Izayoi
Homura vs Sakuya is ahomeschoolingroudon's 6th One Minute Melee of his Second Season putting Homura Akemi from Puella Magi Madoka Magica against Sakuya Izayoi from Touhou Project Description Sakuya returns! This time fighting against another female time manipulating anti-hero! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight Sakuya just finished work on her previous foe, Dio Brando. She was walking away from the sight, until a white cat approached her, Kyubey. Sakuya: Hm? Are you stray? Kyubey: Listen to me. Sakuya flinched, surprised that the cat could talk Kyubey: I want this, Homura Akemi girl, dead. She’s a.. Kyubey had to manipulate her in some way and decided to make something up about her, in order to get Homura killed Kyubey: Vampire. Sakuya without a second thought began searching for this Homura girl. Meanwhile, Homura just finished business with a witch. She was ready to head back but, she saw Sakuya Sakuya: You Vampire! I shall kill you! Homura: W-what? Who sent you! Sakuya: White kitty looking guy, but that doesn’t matter! Homura flinched, knowing who Sakuya was referring to (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ITYCfbE76ZM) Sakuya: I’ll stop you! Homura: I-I didn’t want to do this. But if you insist. Sakuya got her knives ready and Homura pulled out a pistol. This outta be a match to remember! FIGHT! Sakuya unleashed the Killing Doll spell card right away on Homura. Homura resisted and shot at Sakuya. Sakuya ducked and chopped Homura Sakuya: I’ll stop you! Homura pistol whips Sakuya and pulls out a Shotgun Homura: This should keep you at bay. Homura fires it at Sakuya’s head Homura: I’ll always stay around to keep Madoka safe. Sakuya: Vampires like you don’t keep anyone safe! Homura: I’m not a vam- Sakuya stabs Homura Sakuya: Eternal Bound! Sakuya used the Eternal Bound spell card and launched Homura back away Homura: Why you.. Homura fires a grenade launcher round at Sakuya knocking her to the floor. Homura then throws a pipe bomb. Sakuya: Lunar Dial! Sakuya freezed time for a brief moment and moved out of the way before it exploded Homura: So, you can manipulate time too? Sakuya kneels down, but begins to shake Sakuya: Welcome, to my world! Sakuya used the Sakuya’s World spell card freezing time, but Homura proved unaffected and rushed at Sakuya Homura: Grr.. Homura fires an arrow at Sakuya’s chest stunning her then attaches a C4 blowing Sakuya up and launching her down to the ground Homura: Done. However Sakuya got up and leaped into the air Sakuya: We shall dance, until the end of this life! Sakuya acitvated the Phantasmic Killer spell card throwing Homura around it like a ragdoll before she slams into a building Sakuya: This is the end! Sakuya used the Ricochet spell card, but Homura’s dark gem unleashed and emerged a new Homura. Demon Homura Sakuya: Huh, what is this!? Demon Homura gave a sadistic grin and surrounded herself with Dark Energy Sakuya: I’ll kill you! Sakuya used the Inscribed Red Soul Spell Card but Demon Homura didn’t even flinch Sakuya: W-what!? What are you!? D-don’t kill me!! Demon Homura however didn’t listen and fired a large demonic wave of energy, obliterating Sakuya to nothing but ashes K.O! Demon Homura: You can’t win.. This melee’s winner is.. Homura Akemi!Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:One Minute Melees with Music